


Through the Fog

by shutupfornothing



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Fog, M/M, Magic Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupfornothing/pseuds/shutupfornothing
Summary: Dan had always liked to draw and write on the fogged mirror after a hot shower, but what happens when one day he gets a reply?Soulmate AU (kind of… not really)/crack fic where what you write on a fogged mirror is reflected onto your “soulmate's” mirror.





	1. A Truly Real Beginning

Claiming that Dan was freaked out would be the understatement of the century. He was not freaked out, he was downright scared. Who wouldn’t be after seeing words appear in the fog on their mirror.

Writing jokes on the mirror after a steaming shower was a normal occurrence for Dan. Getting an answer definitely was not. It was stupid, really. All he wrote was "What's blue and smells like red paint? Blue paint!" When his words disappeared it had been a little weird, but he didn't think much of it as he continued to dry his hair with a fluffy towel. When he looked back and saw "or a zebra painted blue" written in the fog, he was thoroughly creeped out. If it was anyone else but him, he would probably assume he was high.

Slowly, Dan approached the mirror again. “Hello?” he wrote underneath the reply and then immediately pulled his hand back. Sure enough, his writing, along with the zebra answer, disappeared. He stood there and waited, dressed in only a towel, staring intensely at his bathroom mirror.

A few seconds passed before the word “hi!” appeared in front of him with a little “:)” smiley face at the end.

Bewildered, Dan could only think of one possible answer to how this could be  happening. It was finally his time. Dan was insane. His grandmother had always warned him that if he didn't get enough sleep he would start to hallucinate and lose his mind. He didn’t think she knew what she was talking about. He thought if anyone was crazy, it was her.

Dan closed his eyes and rubbed at his temple. How could this be possible? Mirrors don't just magically talk to naked teenage boys in the bathroom. Mirrors don't just magically talk _at_ _all_. Of course this would happen to Dan. Everything weird always happens to him.

It was most likely  _ not _ the right thing to do, but he was curious. Dan stepped closer to the mirror and quickly wrote out “Are you real?” before his mirror started to defog. The other person (or whatever he was talking to) wrote back almost instantly, “are any of us truly real?”

Well shit.


	2. Foggy Habits

It very quickly became a habit. Every night after his shower, Dan would write to the mysterious person on the other side of his bathroom mirror. Whoever it was (Dan had taken to calling the person Foggy) didn’t always answer.

Two weeks of dumb jokes and smiley faces later, Dan started becoming attached. It was a surprising realization. He could imagine the headlines on the internet if anyone ever found out:  Dan Howell, the boy who has a crush on a fucking mirror.

It wasn’t his fault that Foggy was sweet and funny and easy to write to. Sometimes Dan wished he could actually  _ talk _ to him.

~

“how was your shower?” 

Dan sees the words written on his mirror once he steps out from behind the shower curtain. He smiles a little before writing back, “nice and steamy.” He begins to dry his hair while he waits for Foggy to answer. 

They developed a sort of system. While Dan showered every night, Foggy only showered every other night. It was always at 9:00. They’d both turn the hot water all the way up, take a quick shower, and then talk until the last bit of fog disappeared from both mirrors.

Dan became accustomed to this routine. It was only a matter of time until his beloved system was broken.

~

Louise had invited Dan over for dinner one night. It was a Foggy night, but Dan had agreed anyways. He hadn’t seen Louise in a while and he decided it would be nice to catch up. He promised himself he’d be home before 9. Of course, when you’ve had a few too many sips of wine, time isn’t really of the utmost importance.

It was close to 10:30 when Dan realized that he had a mirror to go talk to. He made up some stupid excuse for needing to leave and rushed home. Of course, his actual reason would’ve sounded much more stupid than feeding a hamster he didn’t have.

Once Dan was home, he rushed to the bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as it could go. He sat down and waited. It would take a few minutes for the whole mirror to fog up and Dan was becoming restless.

What would Foggy think? How could Dan make it up to him? Would Foggy leave if it seemed like Dan didn’t want to get to know Foggy anymore?

Finally, the fog covered the entire surface of the mirror. Dan quickly wrote out “Hey.” He waited again. These nights were the only time he had with Foggy. Dan needed him in his life. (He was becoming way too attached to a person in a mirror he’s never met.)

A few minutes later a short answer appeared. “you’re late.” Dan’s heart sunk. Foggy was mad at him.

Dan didn’t need to hear Foggy’s voice to notice the anger in the abrupt two words. It was like an arrow had just shot him in the chest. He couldn’t have Foggy mad at him. Dan wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing that he was the reason for Foggy’s upsetness.

“I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.” Dan had written it without thinking. He just wanted Foggy to stop being mad at him.

“how?”

_ Fuck. _


	3. A Stupid, Impossible Jump

Dan felt awful. After Foggy had asked how he would make-up being late, Dan freaked out. He walked away without answering. He walked away from Foggy.

The only way Dan could think to make things better was by doing something for Foggy. The only problem with that was pretty obvious. He’d be doing a favor for a fucking mirror.

How was someone supposed to think of an apology for a mirror? It’s not like Dan could jump inside and be magically transported to wherever Foggy was.

Unless he could.

It was stupid and impossible, but so was talking to a magic mirror every other night. Dan thought his idea just might work.

~

The next night, Dan started planning. The mirror was always solid when Dan wrote on it, but that was always after Foggy had completely finished writing. What if the link between the bathroom and the other side of the mirror could be accessed while the messages were being developed? It was a plan based on zero evidence or trials, but YOLO. If Dan was going to die, he wanted to die trying to reach Foggy.

He woke up early the following Foggy day. He gathered supplies and started setting up for the awaiting attempt at going through the mirror that night.

Protection was key. If Dan couldn’t actually jump through the mirror, he’d be left with a head full of glass. It took a while, but he eventually found his old bike helmet. Oh how he missed his youthful days of exercise. (If only that sentence wasn’t complete bullshit.)

Dan also took it upon himself to buy a few different sized stools. The mirror was hung up above the sink and there was no way he could jump that high. He set them up like stairs in front of the counter and left enough room for a running start. This was going to be an interesting night.

~

Dan heard the loud beeping of his phone’s alarm. It was time to talk to Foggy. He picked up his helmet and walked to the bathroom.

His shower was quick. Dan was nervous. This would be his first time. Well, his first time jumping through a mirror ( _ if _ he jumped through the mirror - there was still a large possibility that his plan would not work and Dan was about to jump his way to a concussion).

He needed to get Foggy to write a long answer. Dan wanted as much time as possible. He didn’t know how long it would take to get from his bathroom to Foggy. The link could end before Dan gets to the other side and he would be stuck in a lost void of fog for eternity. Awesome.

He walked up to the mirror and quickly wrote out, “Hey, can you explain to me how alpacas mate?” That would keep Foggy busy for a bit. Foggy always had a strange fondness for weird animal facts. It was kind of adorable.

As soon as Foggy started writing, Dan backed up all the way to the wall. He took a deep breath, calmed himself down,  and rushed forward. Jumping up the stools as fast as he could, Dan leaned his body forward and closed his eyes.

He crashed through the fog.


	4. The Other Side of Crazy

“What the hell?!”

The words sounded muffled and distant, but Dan heard them. He tried to lift himself up, but everything ached. Just opening his eyes was painful.

“Hey, are you okay?”

The voice sounded clearer now. It felt closer. Dan tried to answer, but the only sound he could make was a pained groan. He felt a hand on his shoulder and another on his side. A few tugs later, he was being rolled onto his back.

Slowly, Dan started to open his eyes. The first thing he saw once his vision cleared was blue - a pair of eyes looking down at him. They seemed concerned, maybe a little scared.

“Hi,” Dan croaked out. His throat felt dry and scratchy.

The man smiled. It was beautiful. “Oh my god, you’re okay.” Dan heard a small sigh from above him. “I was worried. I can’t have a man crashing through my mirror and then dying on my bathroom floor. People will accuse me of murder.”

Dan laughed. It hurt, but he laughed anyway.

“I can’t…” Dan started, but his voice cut out. “I can’t feel… my dick.” Everything from the waist down was a mystery to his nervous system.

The man above him turned a pretty shade of pink. He looked away from Dan and said, “I can’t help you with that, sorry.”

“I’m positive I wouldn’t mind, but I wasn’t asking for help with my dick. I think I might need some chocolate though.”

“Oh, right. Of course. I’ll… um… I’ll go get you some.” He looked embarrassed. It was adorable.

As Dan watched the man leave the room, he began to regain some of the feeling in his legs. It took a few minutes, but eventually Dan was able to stand up (with the help of the sink next to him).

When the man walked back in, he asked Dan, “So, what’s your name?”

Grabbing a piece of chocolate off the plate the other had brought him, he answered, “Dan.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Phil.” Dan thought the name suited him nicely.

Phil spoke up again when Dan didn’t answer him. “Can you please explain to me how on earth you managed to crash through my mirror and end up on my bathroom floor?” Dan had almost managed to forget about that part.

“I don’t know. I was looking for someone.” It was a vague answer and he knew it, but how was he supposed to explain his situation in a way that didn’t make him sound completely insane?

“You were looking for someone inside my mirror?” Phil looked skeptical. Dan knew he wouldn’t get anywhere trying to explain himself.

“Have you been writing to someone on your mirror?” Dan was so, so stupid. He was a stupid person who was about to be sent to a mental hospital because of his stupid mouth.

“Was that you?” Dan was really losing it now. For a second, he thought he heard something similar to hope in Phil’s voice.

“That’s going to have to depend on whether you think I’m crazy or not.”

“If you’re crazy then I’m insane.” Phil smiled at him again. Dan considered that the best sentence he’s ever heard in his life. It was the beginning of something amazing.

Of course, Dan still couldn’t feel his dick.


End file.
